pjdffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lenobia
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Percy Jackson and other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Akantha's sister I see the page got created under Victoria, but the most recent references to her call her Willow. Which name do you want to officially go with? Let me know and I will help fix the links to her. LongClawTiger 16:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) KK. I have fixed the links on Evangeline and Akantha to refer to her as Victoria. I brought over Evangeline - In the Hands of a Killer for you. It still has a lot of references to Willow, so it will need to be touched up at some point to blend in. LongClawTiger 22:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, why do you think I'm a spy? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 23:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm Switzerland in this matter. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 15:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You can't ask me to choose between the place that was my online home for over a year and you guys. [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 19:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) come on the chat pwease? *puppy dog eyes* :3 Don't Judge Me (My imaginary friends are the jury) 01:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) For Decisions, we should probably brainstorm some ideas on the chat for what we want to have happen next. I have 3 other stories I need to add to, so I feel a bit overwhelmed trying to come up with the next chappy all by myself. LongClawTiger 14:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you put relationships on the pages of your La Resistance members, so I know who gets along with who, who's mortal enemies with who, etc.? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 13:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What ever happened to the 'free wiki'? This was supposed to be a place where we weren't being controlled, not a place where security is even tighter! That was the whole point of it! You're not acting like the Nikki we knew, it's like we don't even know you anymore! -On behalf of myself and daf, and probably a few other people, Bard SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 02:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I know those emotions well, actually. I feel them often. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just think that banning people for not writing on a collab is a bit extreme. SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 02:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As per your new rules, you have three days to complete your chapter for Storms of Ragnarok, or you'll have to ban yourself and it'll skip to the next person. Have a nice day. SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 21:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Collab Rules At least for the banning thing, if it's a group collab, then you should clear the deadline with everyone. It's not really your idea to decide. And if it's a two person collab (Like Lost and Found, for example) You're not even a part of it, so you shouldn't be able to decide a deadline for my story. It's a bit communist, to be honest. You're almost being worse than the old wiki. They didn't ban people for their own stories. It's going really overboard. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, according to your new rule, you're two days late on A New Day. It's also your turn on The Myslia. Oh, AND your turn on tTA Book 1: The Shield of Stars.... good luck! "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (just for the record, this is Becca) I know you will. That wasn't my point. You pretty much evaded the main topic of my first message. I'd prefer a reply to that rather than the comment concerning you. thanks. Hey, Nikki, Just wanted to give you a head's-up that if you don't finish your aND chappy today, you have your first warning... Sorry, but rules are rules. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 21:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) et on pm chat lol I want you to critique something and so we can talk :P cause we haven't in like forevss The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) is this a good logo? D'Agostino-Talk 04:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) aha my frined? no i made that myself :) im glad you liked it! D'Agostino-Talk 22:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chatango you want a chat at chatango for the wiki? just asking And for pure randomness, here's a video Illoras 06:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) what is it then? Illoras 01:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lenny! Haven't been able to talk to you for a while. Just sayin' that I updated the community message (the little sidebar thingy when you go on the wiki activity), so if it's not okay, you can change it. The starting out message was annoying me, so I made something up XP Also, I'm not sure of your schedule, but when you can it's your turn for The Myslia, tTA:tSoS and aND. It's actually been your turn for a while, and I know you want to get the collabs done, so... Git 'r done! XD Alrighty, that's all for now. And anytime you can get on the chat, it'd be nice to actually get to talk to you XP Until Later, "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 05:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) MToS Just wanted to let you know, I decided to leave MToS as it is and just roll forward with it from where it is at (after I update the collab stories). So please feel free to move forward with anything you had planned for Akantha that ties in with my story. LongClawTiger 19:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm considering leaving the roleplay wiki. It causes so much drama and stress and frustration and all that. I kinda want to get outside more, and get on the computer a bit less. I want to actually do something besides go on the computer all day. Sorry if this upsets you, but I want to know what you think.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 02:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think I'll go on a hiatus and see how things turn out. If the outcome is good, I probably won't return to the role-play wiki. Thanks foe the advice, you're a great friend. ^.^ Btw, if the others ask, tell them I'm on a hiatus, 'kay? I don't want to have my characters deleted yet. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) If I don't come back, tell 'em this: Angel finally got a life. :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have much of a life XDD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ik ^.^ You guys are great friends :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New chappy Adding the new decisions chappy a little at a time. Let me know if you want to jump in and add something at any point as I go. LongClawTiger 01:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's all yours then. Just let me know when you want me to jump back in. LongClawTiger 01:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Demigods Are the prophecy demigods only Greek, or Roman as well? Hazelcats DoH HoO 21:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Why, yes. Yes I can. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 12:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, my email's rebc291998@frontier.com k? Um, if you need anyting more ask. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's no problem. I've wanted one for a while... and no, Frontier doesn't. Frontier has news no one gives a shit about and your email. So yeah XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I can still do messenger from my frontier email since I have the MSN account XD Search my email and you'll find my profile. Apparently I'm born in '90. XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) XD Just tell me your email and I'll find chu. "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 02:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lenobiaa@live.com Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's okay. I just send you a request :) "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 17:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) pre-quest ok, I know this is the wrong site, but just asking while I am here, can we work in some scenes between Andre and Inno while waiting for the quest to start? LongClawTiger 02:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Great! Inno will probably need to initiate the event though. Right now, Andre thinks she is pretty and considers her to be a friend, but doesn't really know how interested she is in anything more. LongClawTiger 14:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fading Memories trailer Finally finished the FM trailer!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlLvgPRzxFc Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Bard's character is already the leader of the spy branch... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You can suggest it... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm....we could have a technology branch, and we'd probably need a medic branch too.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Check the Brotherhood page xD I just updated it Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Btw, I replied on the rp wiki Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Verum Nos Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) For some reason,I was blocked from commenting.I was too lazy to log in,if I didn't log in,was that why I was blocked?What was I blocked for I'm not sure if you sent me a letter or not,it said I got a new message but I didn't get to see it.What did my brother do?His comments weren't vulgar or anything.You didn't really say what the reason was.Please reply since my brother is pestering me to death,saying you're "being jerks,"(his words not mine.) It said you blocked him.He was that one wiki contributor who got mad because Bard eric wrote something with the Celtic gods as the bad guys.Why ban him?He said it was for a year.What did he do? What do you mean you don't do well with unregistered users?He should shut up,but you didn't even give him a warning.That's like a police officer shooting a thief in the head without telling him to freeze. 1.My brother was not breaking any rules.It is not against the rules to "diss" as you put it/ 2.This seems personal.Not because he wrote bad about the story.Just because you're offended doesn't mean you have the right to suspend somebody. 3.A year?A year for simply dissing something?That's pretty extreme.Like number 2 stated. I'm going to discuss this with the other administrators. I'll put a password on my computer.So he can't get on it.I hate to log in just to comment.It's one thing to enforce the rules but it's another to be a bully. Rule 10 states not to give out personal information. It won't.I am still going to have a look into this. He didn't say that.He simply said that he didn't know why they were making the Celtic gods out to be the bad guys and he was offended. Can I collaborate on the Myslia? Not sure if this is what you mean by PM here. I don't see any opther options. Anywho, if it is not cheating to ask this, how aggressive can Andre be? I don't want to just sit there trying to be nice if it will slow down the scene too much, but I don't want him to go too far and push Inno away either. LongClawTiger 20:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, probably going to make him more aggressive then. Just let me know if he needs to back off a bit. :) And tis Inno's turn. LongClawTiger 21:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nikki? You still on? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you come on the pjdf wiki chat? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if the start of ch 13 on MTOS is ok. Pretty sure that is what we said should happen to Akantha, but let me know if I need to adjust it. LongClawTiger 23:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Please Can I join? I know i already asked but please. I have a 2 great ideas one for a Gaelic DG and one for a Egyptian DG. I can't remember your answer but can I add a char without adding a story? User:Son.Of.Khione 12:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay, thank you. BTW, I think i messed it up D: Help? 16:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) http://pjdf.wikia.com/wiki/Tomas_Jenkins Here it is... It's comppletly blank because it went retarded User:Son.Of.Khione 19:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry... I'll re-make it. Can I make a god/titan/other divine being? User:Son.Of.Khione 19:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you want to call the first story of Andre/Elysia? Once I know that, I can get things started. LongClawTiger 16:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Page created. Feel free to start adding art. I will get the story rolling in just a bit. I am thinking I will lead off with an introductory scene at camp that sets the stage for visiting Andre's dad for the holidays. Then maybe ou could do a short chappy from Elysia's point of view about her feelings and/or the flight to Las Vegas. The I can take over again for the pickup at the airport and introducing Andre's house, dad, and neighbors. Thouhgts? LongClawTiger 16:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and can we set it just over one year from where things are currently at in chbrp? Would give them a stronger bond and not have to worry about crossing story lines. LongClawTiger 17:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tag! Your turn for chappy 2. If you can cover Elysia's feelings about the trip and/or Andre a bit and the flight from New York to Las Vegas, I will pick up with thier arrival and intro to the city. LongClawTiger 21:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow! That new TrT artwork looks awesome!!! :) LongClawTiger 20:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) For TrT, is there any particular dramatic moment that is more inspiring to you than others? If you let me know which direction would be easiest for you, I will make sure I steer the story towards that direction first. LongClawTiger 21:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I have TrT questions when you are online. Need to answer them to wrap up chapter 5. LongClawTiger 03:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to do a char page for Elysia? Or do you just want me to copy and paste stuff from the other site for her? LongClawTiger 02:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Tag! Chappy 6 is done, unless you want me to edit anything. Let me know what you think and then chappy 7 is all yours. LongClawTiger 04:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hihi! Athletiger Talk~Face it, you're special. 22:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you have anything planned for Elysia's day out? Or anything planned for Mary or Lil? Just tryingt o get my bearing before I add any more to TrT. LongClawTiger 19:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me a logo? I'll email you with the 'tails. ---CE Hola,I was just wondering if I had to write a story to create a character on this wiki or I could just write a page about the character even though he/she isn't featured in any story. Cuchulainn's Spear 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Cuchulainn's SpearCuchulainn's Spear 14:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Decisions page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 18:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC)